Skylanders Academy
| creator = | developer = Eric Rogers | writer = |director = | creative_director = | voices = | narrated = | opentheme = "Harmony" by Timbaland feat. Dalton Diehl | endtheme = | composer = Conrad Wedde Samuel Scott Lukasz Buda | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 38 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Bobby Kotick Eric Rogers Sander Schwartz Stacey Sher Nick van Dyk | producer = Coco Francini Emily Levitan | cinematography = | series editor = | camera = | runtime = 44 minutes (episode 1) 24-25 minutes | company = TeamTO (animation) Activision Blizzard Studios | distributor = Netflix Streaming Services 41E Distribution | channel = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = October 28, 2016 – present | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} 'Skylanders Academy' is an American animated web television series produced by TeamTO and Activision Blizzard Studios based on the ''Skylanders series. The first season debuted on Netflix on October 28, 2016, while a second season debuted on October 6, 2017. A trailer for the series debuted on October 12, 2016. A third season was released on September 28, 2018. Plot In the world of Skylands, Spyro the Dragon, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor are new graduates at Skylanders Academy. Under the teachings of Master Eon and Jet-Vac, the three of them will learn what it means to be a Skylander while fighting the evil Kaos and other villains of Skylands. Voice cast Main cast * Justin Long as Spyro the Dragon ** Jason Ritter as Dark Spyro * Ashley Tisdale as Stealth Elf, Flashwinghttps://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/890791783294091264 * Jonathan Banks as Eruptor * Chris Diamantopoulos as Master Eon, Chompy Mage * Felicia Day as Cynder * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pop Fizz * Grey Griffin as Sprocket , Ninjini, Jackie (Female Hydra Head), Chill * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Norm Macdonald as Glumshanks * Catherine O'Hara as Kaossandra * Jonny Rees as Jet-Vac * Fred Tatasciore as Snap Shot, Strykore, Arkeyan Robots * Harland Williams as Hugo Recurring voice actors * Dee Bradley Baker as Fire Viper, Male Hydra Heads * Chris Cox as Bomb-Shellhttps://twitter.com/chriscoxvox/status/915247293963542528 * Jim Cummings as Malefor * John DiMaggio as Chef Pepper Jack, Bad Breath, Fisticuffshttps://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/910658665673355264 * James Hetfield as Wolfgang * John Mathot as a Kindly Mabu Prisoner * Parker Posey as the Dreamcatcher * Susan Sarandon as Golden Queen * Wallace Shawn as a Mabu Inspector * Jill Talley as Roller Brawl * Courtenay Taylor as Hex * Josh Robert Thompson as Skull * Patrick Warburton as Flynn * Billy West as Food Fight, Kaboom, Bully, Trigger Happy * Fred Willard as Mabu Race Announcer * Daniel Wu as King Pen * Cedric Yarbrough as Broccoli Guy, Wind-Up Notable guest voices * Rhys Darby as Crash Bandicoot (Season 3) * DanTDM as Cy (Water Imaginator) * Eric Rogers as Crash Bandicoot (Season 1) * Tara Strong as Coco Bandicoothttps://twitter.com/skylanders/status/1042445615731433472?s=21 Episodes Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2017) Season 3 (2018) Production At an Investor Day presentation on November 6, 2015, Activision Blizzard announced the formation of Activision Blizzard Studios, a film production subsidiary dedicated to creating original films and television series. Headed by former The Walt Disney Company executive Nick van Dyk, Activision Blizzard Studios would look to produce and adapting Skylanders into a film and television series; the latter being called Skylanders Academy, which started airing on October 28, 2016 on Netflix. The series is a spin-off, said to be separate from the storyline of the games with no direct tie-ins to sequels. In addition, the different voice cast is made to give the show its own separate identity. However despite the changes, Richard Horvitz, Jonny Rees, Bobcat Goldthwait, Billy West, Fred Tatasciore, and Courtenay Taylor are the only actors from the games to reprise their roles as Kaos, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Food Fight, Snap Shot, and Hex respectively. Patrick Warburton would later go on to reprise his role as Captain Flynn in the third season.http://collider.com/skylanders-academy-season-3-interview/#netflix Showrunner Eric Rogers provided the voice of Crash Bandicoot due to his creative partners being impressed on giving the character an Australian Accent during a temp-track he recorded. The trailer for the second season was released on September 19, 2017. Mark Hamill was originally considered to reprise his role as Malefor, a character that originated from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, but was unable to as he was busy filming Star Wars: The Last Jedi.https://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/916391349850488832 Flynn, Sal, Fiesta, Tree Rex, Jawbreaker, The Gulper and Dr. Krankcase were characters planned for to appear in the second season, but were cut due to budget reasons.https://twitter.com/EricRogersLA/status/916801115257049088 Flynn himself, would later go on to appear in the following season a year later. The trailer for the third season was released on September 18, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGsmlJF00Kw During production of Season three, Eric Rogers stepped down as showrunner and was replaced by both Clayton Sakoda and Ian Weinreich in his absence, and due to his departure, Rogers was unable to reprise Crash Bandicoot and was later replaced by Rhys Darby.http://collider.com/skylanders-academy-season-3-interview/#netflix Reception Awards and nominations References External links *Skylanders Academy official website *Academy'' on Netflix * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series by Netflix Animation Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Netflix children's programming Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:2016 French television series debuts Category:2010s French animated television series Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:French children's animated comedy television series Category:French children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:French computer-animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters